prueba de amor
by 16yuki
Summary: la llega de otro hombre pone nervioso a yuuri este le quitara a quien mas ama. el cap 5 por fin esta listo
1. Chapter 1

PRUEVA DE AMOR

CAPITULO 1

SOBREPROTECCION

Este era un día normal en el territorio de los demonios o eso aparentaba ya que la ya conocida pareja real discutía como de costumbre, solo que esta ves no era Wolfram quien tachaba de infiel a yuuri; que por primera ves yuuri le decía a Wolf que era un infiel y lo gritaba a todo mundo pero todos ya no se sorprendían al pensar que era Wolf quien gritaba bueno mas bien reclamaba…pera para sorpresa de todos era yuuri el rey estaba tan alterado que nunca lo habían visto así y menos reclamarle algo así a su prometido a lo que el otro no respondía solo lo miraba con rabia e ira como si quisiera matarlo…luego unos gritos intervino Konrad como réferi y lo único que consiguió de parte de los dos su una respuesta al unísono -¡ NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA! – ante tal respuesta lo único que hizo fue quedar con la boca abierta mientras la pareja se dirige a su recamara

En la recamara

Wolfram eres un infiel traidor

como te atreves a decirme así cuando bien sabes que eso es lo que eres

como yo nunca te he engañado y lo sabes pero tu en cambio

yuuri entiende yo no te he engañado y no veo por que te pones así si lo único, que estaba haciendo era ayudar a Daisuke a mejorar con sus habilidades con la espada que tiene de malo que lo vea tres horas mas de lo normal si vamos a entrenar tenemos que tener a la guardia real en buenas condiciones

si pero ¿por que tu eres el que le va a enseñar que no puede ser otro?

enclenque…yo soy su superior y como tal tengo que ver que los hombres que están a mi mando estén lo mejor preparados aunque para ello tenga que entrenar mas yo también es mi deber como comandante y soldado que no se te olvide o es ¿que acaso estas celoso?

Celoso yo claro que no

Entonces porque aquella escena de celos

Para que veas que se siente cuando tu vienes y le gritas a los cuatro vientos que yo soy un maldito infiel cuando no es verdad…no se sintió bonito verdad

Ha decir verdad…si me gusto que lo hicieras

¿Por qué pensé que te molestaría?

Por que los celos son una manera muy curiosa de expresar tus sentimientos hacia otra persona

(será entonces por eso que siempre lo hace) si pero no estoy de acuerdo esta bien es un gesto bonito pero por que rayos lo haces mas de 1000 veces a la semana

Oye no exageres solo son cien

¿Las cuentas?

No solo jugaba con la idea

¿Por qué TE RIES O DE QUE?

De que nunca me habría imaginado a Conrad con la boca abierta por nuestra contestación y mas que tu le contestaras así

Así me gusto su cara pero creo que no debidos hablarle así

Lo que me recuerda enclenque por que se te ocurrió eso del ataque de celos

(la verdad es que si estaba celoso pero no lo puede saber tengo que invernar algo…pero que lindo se ve centado en la cama tan tranquilo quiero probar sus labios)

Enclenque responde

A a a a es que bueno no se…

Lo sabia no era una actuación ¿verdad?

Jeje (ríe nerviosa mente mientras se acerca a Wolf y le planta un beso)

Yuuri sabes lo que hiciste

Si…bese a mi prometido por que algún problema por eso

No solo que no lo habías hecho…

Jamás es verdad…pero no me pude contener a la idea de conocer su sabor

Yuuri (exclamo un Wolf rojo como un tomate y eso hizo que yuuri quedar del mismo color su relación estaba mejorando )

AL TRO DIA Y LUGAR CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Es todo por hoy pueden descansar el entrenamiento estuvo mejor que otros días, daisuke quiero hablar con tigo

Si, comandante

Bueno lo primero daisuke es que el rey yuuri no se entere de esta platica

EN OTRO LUGAR AL MISMO TIEMPO

QUIERO VER A WOLFRAM Y SI VOY A VER EL ENTRENAMIENYTO SI DESEGURO ESTA ENTREÑANDO CON EL TAL DAISUKE

CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Daisuke, esta claro si yuuri te pregunta entrenamos mas de lo normal

Perdone la pregunta pero ¿Por qué quiere que le mienta al rey?

No quiero que se entere de que…bueno lo que estoy haciendo no es asunto tuyo

Pero comandante Wolfram no cree que es mejor decirle lo que esta haciendo

No… es mejor que no lo sepa no se como reaccione

(Mientras tanto un yuuri casi mudo por lo que excusaba escondido detrás de un árbol que se hallaba cerca de dos muchachos)

Pero capitán de verdad es tan importante

Si el es…no tengo que darte explicaciones solo cumple lo que te dije

Si capitán

(Un Wolf se marchaba así otra dirección ya enfadado por las preguntas de un soldado metiche)

EN LA HABITACIÓN REAL

(Wolfram se encontraba recostado en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió de repente)

Yuuri

Wolf escuche todo lo que le dijiste a daisuke ¿dime con quien me engañas a quien es mas importante para ti que yo?

Pues …no es que sea mas importante pero si tiene cierto grado de importancia

Entonces confiesas que lo amas y que a mi no eso es lo que quieres decir solo fui un juguete para pasar el rato

Yuuri…no es eso…y el no es mi amante es mi mejor amigo no lo veía desde hace tiempo es como mi hermano y precisamente te oculte su llegada por esta reacción que quería evitar, pero creo que no lo logre te pareces a mis hermanos a ellos también me armaban una escena de celos por su culpa, pero no veo nada de malo que dos niños pequeños digan que se quieren casar cuando crezcan además no sabíamos lo que decíamos bueno eso creo…

Entonces te ibas a casar con el

No…bueno en eso quedamos cuando teníamos 6 años así que creo que no cuenta además éramos unos niños… y por alguna razón a mis hermanos no les gusto la idea

¿te quieres casar con el?

Bueno la verdad es que…

Lo sabía si quieres…

Pues estas equivocado NO quiero casarme con Hiroshi

Entonces por que te emocionas tanto con su llagada

Mira es como ver a tu hermano después de muchos años de ausencia ya te dije es mi mejor amigo con el todo lo hacia se quedaba en mi casa a dormir y todo eso hasta que por algún motivo se fue pero era muy divertido jugar con el…

Entonces SOLO ES UN AMIGO

Si…solo eso y ya sabes que la única persona a la que amo es…

Dilo quiero escucharlo

Es un enclenque que se llama yuuri shibuya

Pues resulta que ese enclenque llamado yuuri shibuya también te ama Wolfram

(Aquí empieza la competencia de los tomates)

EN OTRO LUGAR

Conrad ¿Quién y que significo Hiroshi en la vida de Wolf?

Yuuri …pues como decirlo

Solo dilo (por primera ves yuuri le grito)

Pues la verdad nos costo mucho alejarlo de Wolf

¿Qué no se fue solo?

No lo echamos de nuestras tierras la verdad es que Wolf, como decirlo pasaba demasiado tiempo con el…no sabemos si fueron celos de hermano pero nunca nos agrado era una molestia lo trataba como decirlo como un hermano demasiado amoroso mas que nosotros lo cuidaba y no dejaba que nadie lo viera si estaba herido o si estaba llorando todo el día estaban juntos como dicen en su mundo como uña y tierra la verdad lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue mandarlo lejos solo que eso no lo sabe Wolfram…

Pero de verdad eran tan unidos

Si una ves cuando eran chicos dijeron que cuando crezca se casarían y creo que eso fue lo que detono la bomba para echarlo…y la verdad no me arrepiento de ello y Gwendal tampoco

Así que gwendal; konrad vamos a hablar con gwendal

Pero de que su majestad

Es yuuri…y de que Hiroshi y Wolfram no se vean como evitarlo

Yuuri ¿acaso son celos?

No lo se pero nadie…puede saber lo que vamos a hacer

Yuuri ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Que mas separar los en pocas palabras no va a llegar a su encuentro jajá jajá

Majestad eso no le queda

Es verdad la risa de villano no es para mi

Pero como lo evitaremos si no sabes cuando va a llegar tampoco sabemos como es bueno por mi parte ya no me acuerdo de su rostro la verdad tiene años que no lo veo y que no se nada de el…pero creo que Gwendal lo vio cuando acompaño a mi madre en uno de sus viajes…

Pues ya vamos a hablar con

EN LA OFICINA DE GWENDAL

A que se debe la honorable visita de su majestad si hoy no tiene deberes

La verdad Gwendal he venido a hablar de algo muy serio con tigo quiero que me ayudes a impedir que wólfram se vea con su amigo de la infancia hiroshi

¿Qué…el va a venir?

Axial es escuche a wólfram que muy bueno descubrí a wólfram ocultarme eso y le reclame pero me dijo que solo era un amigo…

Quizás Wolf lo tome como un amigo pero la única verdad…aquí es que a el le gusta Wolf….

¿Qué? ¿como lo sabes?

Una ves acompañando a mi madre nos topamos con el claro el reconoció a Wolf por que no ha cambiado casi nada

Así que así fue me preguntaba como se iban a reconocer

Para muestra desgracia no lo podemos evitar pero no creo que se atreva a intentar algo con Wolf ya que creo como todo el mundo que ya se entero del compromiso entre wólfram y usted

Bueno eso creo que no hay persona aquí que no lo sepa

Por eso nadie puede desafiar al mao ni contradecir su voluntad con eso solo le causaría la muerte y sobretodo nadie seria capaz de tocar a su prometido ya se supone que es el ser mas presiono en el mundo para usted

Ya veo que ser el Mao tiene sus ventajas a veces

Sobretodo si se trata de proteger a alguien no yuuri

Jeje Conrad pero que cosas dices…pero es la verdad que le vamos a hacer

(En ese momento se oye a alguien que toca la puerta)

Adelante-contestan los tres al unísono

Bueno tengo algo que comunicarles

¿Que es Wolfram? –pregunta el mayor de los presentes

Como el enclenque ya les debe de haber dicho Hiroshi viene a visitarme les pido de favor que se comporten y que no traten de sobreprotegerme el no me ara ningún daño ya se que lo echaron pero el no les guarda rencor me la a dicho al contrario gracias a ustedes es mas feliz que nunca…así que si se atreven a hacerle algo no saben ni las que les espera a los tres…entendieron.

4


	2. la llegada de un amigo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo para escribir mis loqueras, gracias a todos lo que dejas rewis y me apoyan para terminar como mis betas (amigas)**

**PRUEBA DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 2**

**La llegada de un amigo**

Wolfram había preparado todo para su llegada, solo faltaban unos minutos para que su amigo de la infancia hiciera acto de aparición, cosa que no agradaba a dos hermanos y un prometido celoso. La cara de Wolf radiaba de felicidad, lo que no le gustaba al Mao, ya que esos gestos deberían estar reservados para su prometido, no para un amigo. El moreno estaba que sacaba humo, al igual que los dos hermanos, celosos de este demonio.

En eso se vio llegar un carruaje escoltado por varios soldados de Wolf. De éste bajó un joven más fuerte y alto que el soldado, con una cabellera mucho más dorada y unos ojos igual de rojos que un par de rubíes. Éste corrió rápidamente hacía el rubio para, con mucha facilidad, levantarlo en el aire y comenzar a dar vueltas con él, cosa que a los tres celosos nobles no les pareció. Sin embargo, pensaron "Wolfram lo va a matar por hacer eso". Pero, para su desgracia, Wolfram solo se limitó a sonreír pues al parecer lo estaba disfrutando.

Ya en tierra, Wolfram dijo sonriente:

— No has cambiado nada Hiro.

— Tú tampoco Wolfy— dijo igual que el otro.

Luego de esto, el soldado lo llevó a donde tres personas miraban con ira al pobre Hiro. Wolfram presentó a su acompañante con Yuuri, diciendo que el moreno era su prometido, pero Hiro no le prestó mucha atención y se dirigió a los dos hermanos del rubio.

— Solo quiero decirles que no les guardo rencor por haberme hechado de sus tierras, al contrario, gracias a ustedes es que soy quien soy, pues desde antes planeaba irme, pero no tenía el valor. Creo que ustedes me ayudaron en cierto modo, Cómo decirles, me dieron el empujón que necesitaba.

— Lo sentimos Hiro-san— dijeron en tono arrepentido y con la cabeza abajo, como dos niños que habían sido descubiertos en una travesura.

— No se preocupen, yo ya los he perdonado, ya que si no, Wolfy se pondría triste y no quiero eso. Además ya les dije que me ayudaron. Gracias a ustedes he podido abrir un negocio de importaciones y también soy un comerciante reconocido, así que les agradezco.

— Es bueno que te haya ido bien, pero bueno, tú tienes deseos de regresar a tus tierras natales ¿o no?— comentó el rubio serio.

— Pues sí Wolfy pero no tengo permitido la entrada.

— Ya lo he arreglado todo— dijo triunfante.

— ¿De verdad Wolf?— preguntó emocionado.

— Sí. Cuando quieras puedes ir a visitar a tus padres— dijo con tono amable, para inmediatamente mirar a sus hermanos con una cara seria— pero para ustedes dos— señaló— pensaré un castigo apropiado.

— Eres el menos de nosotros— dijeron en coro.

— Entonces creo que lo solucionaremos por rango, y como soy el prometido de Yuuri, yo gano. Y su castigo será peor.

— Déjalo así— dijeron al mismo tiempo, pensando que Wolf era muy bueno planeando venganzas y mientras menos poder tuviera mejor.

— A sí Wolf, Heika es tu prometido ¿verdad?

— Sí, te lo acabo de presentar.

— Es que no estaba prestando atención— sonrió.

— Bueno, entonces otra vez. Hiroshi, te presento a mi prometido, Yuuri Shibuya.

— Heika— dijo con una reverencia.

— No, solo dime Yuuri. Total, eres el mejor amigo de Wolf.

— Le seré sincero e iré al grano, no me importa que usted sea el Mao, si hace sufrir a Wolf no me importará nada y vendré a quitárselo, ya que yo lo amo, y se que si me esfuerzo podré conquistarlo— amenazó con su mirada seria puesta en el moreno.

— No, eso nunca. Wolfram es mi prometido, y no tengo pensado dañarlo ni mucho menos permitir que le alejen de mí— respondió de manera seria, para después acercarse a Wolf, quien estaba junto a Hiro, y lo abrazó por la cintura antes de continuar:

— Él es mío y de nadie más.

—Me alegra escuchar eso Yuuri— comentó Hiro sonriente.

— Hiro, deja de jugar— ordenó Wolf sonrojado por la acción de Yuuri.

— Pero Wolf, solo me divertía. Me gusto mucho su reacción en esos instantes— rió.

Los tres pensaron, si que actúa bien.

**Tiempo después en el jardín.**

— Wolf, dime una cosa. ¿Eres feliz?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— Se nota que tu prometido es muy celoso con todos los que te rodean y eso puede ser un problema muy grave— dijo serio, Wolf se atragantó con sus saliva.

— Wolfy, ¿estas bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que Yuuri te ve como una amenaza desde que mis queridos hermanitos le dijeron que me propusiste matrimonio.

— ¿Cuál de todas?

— La de los seis años.

— Esa es la más inocente, si hubieran visto las otras, como las de los veinte, cuarenta y sesenta años, allí sí.

— Te faltó la de los sesenta y cinco, la que vio Gwendal.

— Sí, me dio miedo. Me quería matar— tembló— de tan solo acordarme me dan escalofríos.

— A mi también— dijo con una expresión que reflejaba terror.

— Pero creo que ahora que eres prometido de Yuuri nadie se atreve a coquetear contigo.

— Es verdad, pero esa era tu forma de protegerme.

— Wolfy, sabes que yo te quiero más que como un amigo.

— Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo y esta bien.

— Si, solo que tú eres el menor— dijo burlonamente.

— ¡Oye, no es justo! Yo siempre soy el hermano menor, no quiero ser Honey-Chan— reprochó.

— Eso te pasa por ser un enano.

— ¡No soy un enano!

— Enano, te reto a un duelo, a ver quien gana. Aunque claro ambos sabemos los resultados.

— ¿Eso crees? Pues he mejorado mucho.

— Solo estas fanfarroneando.

— Vamos al campo de batalla. Te probaré que estas en un error.

— Pues vamos "Honey"

— ¡No me digas así!

— Vamos "H-O-N-E-Y"

El rubio comenzó a perseguir a su amigo, y así llegaron al campo de batalla. Mientras tanto en otro sitio…

**Oficina del Mao.**

— Ese desgraciado piensa que me puede robar el amor de "Wolfy". Cómo que Wolfy, es Wolfram o si no Wolf, cómo se le ocurre decirlo en diminutivo, ni siquiera suena bien. Y el otro que se lo permite. . Pero yo no estoy celoso, no lo estoy. Sólo porque "Wolfy" no ha venido en todo el día a gritarme que soy un infiel o a sacarme de aquí, sólo porque esta con Hiroshi ahora mismo. Sólo por eso— dijo apretó sus puños con fuerza— ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?

**Campo de batalla.**

Wolf blandía su espada con la elegancia y precisión que lo caracterizan mientras se enfrentaba con Hiro, en un férreo combate. De un solo movimiento, el rubio desarmó a su contrincante, cuya espada salió volando por los aires.

— Me parece… que ganaste… Wolfy— dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

— Te dije… que… había mejorado— comentó entrecortadamente, pues el combate había dejado a ambos cansados y sin aire.

Los dos caminaron hacia un frondoso árbol y se sentaron bajo la sombra del mismo a esperar que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad.

— Wolf, he pensado en vivir aquí por un tiempo.

— ¿de verdad?

— Sí, ya tengo una casa, pero no estará lista hasta mañana. Ahora deben estar instalando las cosas.

— Entonces solo te quedarás esta noche.

— Así es, no quiero ser una molestia.

— Sabes que no lo eres.

— Wolfy, ¿dónde duermes?

— En la habitación de Yuuri.

— Ya veo, ¿dónde dormiré?, ya es tarde. Vaya, el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes.

— Es verdad, vamos.

Wolf llevó a Hiro a su habitación.

— Mira, esta es mi habitación, pero solo la uso cuando me peleo con Yuuri, así que puedes dormir aquí.

— Espero que esas peleas no sean muy seguido.

— Claro, solo es una o dos (al mes)

— OK, buenas noches Wolfy. Mañana temprano iremos a ver mi casa.

— ¿Temprano?

— No me digas aún tienes la costumbre de levantarte tarde.

— No me levanto tarde, es solo que…

— Mentiroso, eres un dormilón.

— ¡Hiro!

— Honey.

— Buenas noches— dijo con enfado.

— Buenas noches— respondió el otro un tanto divertido.

**En la habitación de la pareja real.**

Entra un Wolf, cansado por la batalla y recién bañado, preparándose para ir a dormir, cuando ve que Yuuri lo esta esperando, sentado al borde de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

— "Wolfy" llegas tarde.

— Yuuri no me digas Wolfy.

— ¿Por qué no Wolfy?

— Sólo Hiro puede llamarme así.

— Claro él si puede.

— Me dice así desde hace tanto.

— Pero yo no puedo hacerlo.

— Yuuri, ¿esta es una escena de celos?— cuestionó intrigado.

— No— se apresuró a decir el otro— es solo que no puedo aceptar que le permitas llamarte así.

— Mira— intentó explicar el rubio— tú me llamas Wolf y el Wolfy, cada quien tiene su forma d llamarme, eso es todo— terminó metiéndose en la cama y acomodándose para dormir. Yuuri lo imitó, pero en un segundo este se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Wolf, quien miraba al techo.

— Yuuri— dijo sonrojado.

— Tú eres solo mío y no tengo planeado dejarte— dijo seriamente, para después comenzar un tierno beso.

Wolfram se separa para decir:

— No tengo pensado alejarme de tu lado.

— Quédate toda la vida conmigo.

— Claro que lo haré enclenque, pero ahora bájate y duérmete.

— Pero estoy muy cómodo.

— Yuuri, enclenque pervertido.

— Está bien, está bien.

Wolfram se puso de espaldas al Mao, pero el moreno no tardó en acomodarse lo más cerca que pudo de su prometido para abrazarlo por la cintura. Ante este acto, Wolfram se volteó para quedar frente a Yuuri y se acomodó en su pecho para dormir, como tantas otras veces desde hace mucho tiempo.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pues has aquí que les pareció les gusto no les gusto voy bien o mal así no pienso actualizar hasta no recibir 5 rewis por lo menos jajajajajajajaja

Es que me gustan las opiniones, que me digan la verdad ósea como que quieren que pase, o que no entendieron….así perdón por alterar un poquito el pasado de Wolf, pero es que yo lo amo es ta. Kawai, bueno eso es todo nos leemos, si pueden recomiéndeme fic por que me gusta leer jajaja adiós

Yuki


	3. La ruptura del compromiso

**PRUEBA DE AMOR**

**Capítulo 3**

**La ruptura del compromiso**

Hacía ya varios meses que Hiro tenía viviendo en el reino de un demonio celoso. La verdad es que Yuuri estaba arto, pues Wolf ya no le prestaba tanta atención. Ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer, porque sus labores habían aumentado, y sin embargo, aún tenía tiempo para ir a ver a Hiroshi, pero no para rescatarlo de las garras de Gunther o Gwendal. Para colmo, si Wolf no iba, el otro, como buen amigo, se presentaba en el castillo. Ese jueguito ya tenía arto al Mao, quien solo veía como su la pequeña Greta se llevaba tan bien con el amigo de su papá. Parecían, según las sirvientas, una familia feliz. De tan solo escuchar eso, se le revolvía el estomago. Como lo odiaba. Desde su llegada, Wolf y Yuuri no tenían mucho tiempo para hablar, ya que, incluso en las noches, llegaban cansados o el otro ya se encontraba dormido.

**En la habitación del Mao**

Wolf se encontraba muy distraído, contemplando un collar blanco con una medalla en forma de flor, que en el centro tenía una esmeralda. El rubio suspiró recordando lo que paso en la mañana.

— Oye Wolfy, ¿todavía tienes el collar que te di antes de marcharme?

— Sí, mira lo traigo conmigo— dijo mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas— Aquí esta.

— Yo también trigo el mío.

— Quién iba a pensar que compraríamos el mismo modelo, a pesar de que el color de la gema cambia.

— Sí, yo te di una esmeralda y tú me diste un rubí. Pero ¿qué opina tú prometido de ese regalo?

— El muy enclenque no sabe que lo tengo. Lo que ocurre es que me lo quito para bañarme y dormir. Lo pongo en un pequeño cofre de madera junto a mi lado de la cama.

— Ya veo. Pero no me molestaré si decides no ponértelo.

— Es algo muy valioso como para dejarlo de usar.

**De vuelta a la realidad**

— Wolf…!Wolf hazme caso!

— Si, dime.

— Hace rato que te estoy hablando y tú ni caso.

— Perdóname, es que estaba pensando en muchas cosas.

— Oye, que bonito collar.

— Si, lo es.

— ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes?

Yuuri se acercó a Wolf que estaba sentado al borde de la cama y le quitó el collar.

— ¡Yuuri dame eso!

— Quítamelo si es que puedes— retó Yuuri.

— ¡Enclenque, te he dicho que me lo des!— dijo enojado.

— No quiero.

— ¡Dámelo ya!— demandó— ¡No quiero que lo vayas a romper!— gritó, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a llorar.

Los ojos del Mao se abrieron, no podía creerlo. Había hecho llorar a Wolf, su prometido. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, extendió su mano y le dio el collar.

— Wolf, toma. Deja ya de llorar— pidió mientras se acercaba más al rubio para limpiar sus lágrimas.

— Yuuri, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

— ¿Es tan valioso para ti?

— Sí, pero no por lo que cuesta. En realidad es muy barato, pero eso no importa. Lo importante es que me lo dieron con mucho cariño.

— Dime quien te lo dio.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia enclenque.

— Wolfram, te dije que me dieras su nombre.

— Lo que estas buscando es que me vaya a dormir a otro lado.

— Te estoy diciendo que quiero su nombre.

— No pienso decírtelo así que adiós, me voy a mi habitación— dijo mientras tomaba el pequeño cofre y se levantaba. Después salió del cuarto sin decir más.

— Maldita sea, ¿quién rayos le dio eso? Para ponerse así debe ser una persona muy importante para él— meditó el moreno cuando Wolf se marchó— Ya sé, si le regalo uno mejor se olvidará de ese. No puede ser, estoy celoso de un maldito collar.

En el pasillo del castillo se encontraba Wolf, no podía ir a su habitación porque no podría dormir solo. Tampoco podía regresar y dormir con Yuuri.

—"Ya se" —pensó—, "si voy a dormir con Conrad, él no me pedirá explicaciones y así estaré acompañado. Después de todo se me dificulta dormir solo, estoy muy acostumbrado a la presencia de Yuuri"

**En la puerta de la habitación de Conrad**

— Hermano, ábreme— dijo bajito, pero el mayor lo escuchó.

—Wolfram, ya es muy tarde.

— Lo se, por eso vengo. No puedo dormir.

— Te peleaste con Yuuri, ¿verdad?

— Algo así, y no puedo dormir solo.

— Está bien, pasa— dijo con su típica sonrisa—"Quién pensaría que me pediría esto hace algunos meses"—pensó.

— Hermano, ven a dormir— dijo el rubio que ya se encontraba en la cama y había dejado el cofre debajo de ella.

— Ya voy— dijo y se acomodó bajo las sabanas.

**Al día siguiente**

— Es raro que Conrad no se haya despertado para el entrenamiento. Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está, aunque yo tampoco pude dormir bien, estoy acostumbrado a la presencia de Wolf.

— Heika, lamento llegar tarde— decía el soldado castaño, que abrió la puerta muy rápido.

— Conrad, es Yuuri.

— Lo siento Yuuri.

— ¿Te has quedado dormido?

— En realidad no… bueno sí.

— Yo que pensé que lo de dormir mucho sólo era costumbre de Wolf y no de familia.

— Es que cuando duermes con él te dan más ganas de seguir así ¿no crees Yuuri?— y le guiñó un ojo. A Yuuri le pareció ver uno de los gestos de Cheri-sama.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que dormiste con Wolf?—decía sorprendido.

— Sí, es que en la noche fue a verme y pidió quedarse a dormir conmigo.

— Entonces él si pudo dormir bien, desgraciado.

— Yuuri, Wolf no me dijo nada pero ¿por qué pelearon?

— Por culpa de su estúpido collar.

— Debe ser que le hiciste algo al collar de Hiro.

— ¿Qué?— dijo sorprendido.

— Nadie puede tocarlo porque es un regalo de Hiro.

— Pues le regalaré uno mejor para que se olvide de ese.

— No creo que funcione. Gwendal y yo ya lo intentamos y se enfadó más.

— No creo. Como su prometido preferirá el mío, así que vamos al pueblo. Cuando se lo quite para bañarse lo cambiaremos y se sentirá muy feliz.

— Sigo pensando que no es buena idea.

— Claro que lo es, vamos.

**En el pueblo**

Yuuri traía la peluca rojiza y las lentillas de siempre por seguridad. Éste estaba dentro de una Joyería con Conrad, y Yuuri miraba los collares.

— Conrad, ¿qué te parece éste?— decía señalando.

— Es bonito, pero es una mala idea.

— A mi me gusta— dijo observando el dije. Definitivamente era hermoso. Constaba de una esmeralda, semejante una gota de agua, en el centro, enmarcada con plata de la más alta calidad, y colocada en una cadena delgada del mismo material.

— Es una mala idea.

— No te preocupes, no se enojará— decía confiado.

— ¿Estás seguro?— cuestionó preocupado.

— Sí, hoy antes de salir le dejé una nota en su cuarto diciéndole que me perdonara y que vendría al pueblo a comprarle algo, una sorpresa, así que debe estar saltando de alegría. Vamos, ya pagué.

**De camino al palacio**

— ¡Conrad!— gritaba un muchacho de ojos rojizos— ¡Puedes darle esto a Wolf?

— ¿Hoy no piensas ir a verlo?

— No, tengo algo que hacer— dijo al entregarle una bolsa.

— Está bien, yo se lo entrego.

— Gracias, nos vemos.

— Adiós Hiro.

— Conrad, no le entregues eso a Wolf— Yuuri había escuchado todo.

— Yuuri, tengo que dárselo. Me lo ha confiado.

— Entonces te lo ordeno— dijo serio.

— Esto lo hago como hermano, no como soldado.

— Está bien, ponte de su parte.

— No estoy de parte de nadie.

**En la habitación del Mao**

— Que flojera. He venido aquí como Yuuri me pidió, pro todavía no llega. Me daré un baño— dijo saliendo de la habitación.

— Wolfram, lamento haber llegado tarde… muy bien, se fue a bañar. Veamos.

Yuuri estaba buscando la caja con el collar de Wolf.

— "Aquí está. Quitemos el feo y pongamos el bonito"— pensaba mientras sonreía— "Y la tarjetita– 'para mi querido Wolf'"— puso el collar de Hiro en un cajón de su lado del cuarto, que se encontraba junto a la cama.

**Tiempo después**

— Yuuri, ¿estás aquí?— preguntó entrando a la habitación.

— Sí, cuanto tardaste.

— Yo llegué antes pero me fastidié de esperarte y me fui a dar un baño.

— Lo siento. ¿Te vas a poner tu collar?— dice sonriente.

— Sí, solo me lo quito para dormir y bañarme— dice dirigiéndose a donde lo tiene. Al tomar el cofre ve una pequeña tarjeta "Para mi querido Wolf". —"Qué se trae el enclenque, está muy feliz"— piensa para después abrir la cajita. Lo primero que ve es que no está su collar, lo que le pone desesperado.

— Yuuri, ¿qué has hecho con mi collar?

— Nada, como era viejo y feo lo tiré.

— Cómo te atreviste maldito gusano.

— Pero mira, te he comprado uno mejor.

— Te ordeno que me des mi collar de una buena vez.

— Pensé que estarías feliz con mi regalo.

— Me haría feliz si no fuera por que lo haces por celos de n regalo de mi amigo. Yo no me quejo del que te dio Conrad ni trato de reemplazarlo.

— No es lo mismo— dijo serio.

— No puedes remplazar las cosas que los demás me dan. Ese collar es muy valioso para mí, así que si lo tiraste dime dónde— exigió seriamente.

— Así que prefieres las cosas que te regala él a las que te doy yo, tu prometido. Vete con él si quieres.

— Eres un idiota… Quiero mi collar o si no te vas a arrepentir— dijo amenazante.

— A si, ¿qué me vas a hacer? Atacarme con fuego; sabes que puedo defenderme.

— Te lo estoy diciendo amablemente. Dame el collar y fingiré que nada ha pasado.

— Y si no quiero ¿qué harás, romper el compromiso?

— ¡TE JURO QUE SI NO ME LO DAS O ME DICES DONDE ESTÁ LO HARÉ!— dijo gritando.

— No te atreverías— se burló.

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo?— dijo serio.

— Te diré la verdad, se lo regalé al primer sirviente que vi y francamente no recuerdo su rostro.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a regalar mis cosas!— gritó.

— Sólo es un estúpido collar.

— Entonces por que lo tomaste, te ordeno que lo recuperes.

— No tengo pensado hacerlo.

— En ese caso da por terminado el compromiso.

—… ¿Qué dijiste?

— Qué no quiero seguir a tu lado.

— Wolf…

Yuuri sacó el collar de donde lo tenía y dijo:

— Te lo devuelvo pero no digas eso.

— Yuuri, llegaste muy lejos.

— Pero tú haces lo mismo y yo no me enojo tanto.

— En primera, yo no tomo tus cosas y las cambio por otras solo por celos. En segunda, te pedí que dejaras el collar en paz, que me lo devolvieras, y no lo hiciste.

— Es lo mismo y peor. Tú le gritas al mundo que soy un henachoko infiel, y aún sigo a tu lado.

— Yo no te cambié el que te dio Conrad por otro. No es lo mismo.

— Lo que pasa es que tú quieres irte a algún lugar para revolcarte con Hiro y este es solo un maldito pretexto. ¿Lo amas verdad?

— ¡Piensa lo que quieras!

— Entonces soy yo el que termina el compromiso. Voy a salir y cuando regrese más vale que no estés aquí, y no quiero ver ninguna de tus cosas.

— Muy bien, me alegro. Así podré ir con mi amado Hiro a pasar la noche. Es excelente.

Estas palabras partieron el corazón de Yuuri, quien salió lo más rápido posible. Mientras tanto, Wolfram derramaba lágrimas por las palabras que Yuuri dijo antes. Por qué no entendía que solo lo amaba a él y que Hiro era su hermano del alma. Secó sus lagrimas y llamó a unas sirvientas para que todas sus cosas a su habitación.

Ya con todo en su antiguo cuarto, se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Antes de llegar, vio a Daisuke despedirse de sus compañeros, por lo que se acercó a preguntar.

— ¿A dónde vas Daisuke?

— A una misión de espionaje.

— Pero es muy pronto para que te asignen una misión así. Es muy peligroso. Como tu capitán te digo que no irás, vuelve con tu familia.

— Gracias, señor— dijo realmente agradecido, hiso una reverencia y se marchó.

No podía negarlo, si algo salía mal la familia de Daisuke quedaría sola y tenía dos hijos pequeños. No podía permitir que se quedaran sin un padre.

Pensando es eso, se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano para pedirle que enviara a otro hombre.


	4. mision por descepcion

**CAPITULO CUATRO: MISIÓN POR DECEPCIÓN.**

**En la oficina de Gwendal**

— Hermano ¿cómo se te ocurre mandar a un novato para una misión de espionaje?— preguntó molesto.

— Wolfram, eso no importa. Es un soldado al servicio de la corona. Tiene que cumplir con las ordenes que se le han dado y partir de inmediato— dijo molesto y con el seño fruncido.

— Lo siento, pero lo mandé a casa.

— ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Estás retrasando una misión de suma importancia.

— Muy bien, no hay ningún problema. Dime que hacer y yo iré.

— No, tú no vas. Es una misión peligrosa.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡Yo soy el que mandó a Daisuke a casa! Soy el responsable así que como su comandante tomo la responsabilidad de la misión.

— Gwendal, no tenemos otra opción. La misión debe cumplirse así que déjalo ir— dijo Conrad seriamente.

Gwendal entregó al menor de sus hermanos un sobre con las instrucciones que debía seguir.

— Ten cuidado— pidió Conrad.

— Gracias. Adiós hermanos.

— Creo que deberías avisarle a tu prometido— dijo Gwendal.

— El compromiso fue roto hace unas horas, así que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Conrad se acercó y le dio una bolsa.

— Hiro me pidió que te diera esto.

— Gracias. Me retiro, pienso partir ahora mismo.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a sus hermanos, quienes creían que ya pronto habría boda, más que sorprendidos por la noticia.

**En la habitación de Wolfram**

— ¿Qué será lo que me mandó Hiro?

Al abrir la pequeña bolsa vio dos cajas, una de dulces y la otra contenía un broche azul con adornos dorados en forma de hojas y una carta.

_¡Hola Wolf!_

_Perdona que no te haya ido a ver pero por fin, después de hablar contigo, por fin pude pedirle matrimonio a Mariane. Gracias a lo que me dijiste, por si no te acuerdas…_

"_Si de verdad amas a esa persona no hay ninguna barrera que no puedas romper ya que el amor es algo que lo vence todo" _

_Y también la amenaza sirvió:_

"_Si no se lo dices de una vez por todas te juro que te incinero"_

_Te estoy muy agradecido. Te estaré esperando en mi casa. Quiero que celebres conmigo hermano, ya lo preparé todo. _

_No faltes._

_Hiro_

**En la oficina de Yuuri**

Conrad y Gwendal se hallaban parados con el semblante serio.

— Yuuri, explícame que es eso de que Wolfram y tú ya no están comprometidos.

— Simplemente es una decisión que ambos acordamos tomar. La verdad discutimos porque le cambié su tonto collar por otro y se alteró. Yo dije "Entonces rompamos el compromisos" y el dijo "Está bien"

— Heika, Wolfram sale en unos minutos a una misión de espionaje— comentó Gwendal.

— ¿Y a mi qué?, él es libre— dijo con rencor.

— Yuuri, sabes que esas misiones son peligrosas— dijo Conrad.

— Y quieres que le pida que se quede ¿verdad?

— Hazlo como un favor para mí.

— Está bien, espero que no haya salido ya.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

**En la habitación de Wolfram.**

— ¡Maldición! Ya es tarde.

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa, esperando que nadie tocara nada. Tomó su maleta, dio un último vistazo y salió de su habitación.

Wolfram montó su caballo y emprendió el viaje. Lo primero que haría sería ir a festejar con Hiro, después se iría a su misión.

Yuuri no pudo llegar a tiempo. Lo más rápido que pudo, preparó su caballo para partir de inmediato tras Wolfram. Yuuri lo estaba siguiendo cuando de repente Wolf se paró y ató a su caballo en la puerta de una casa. Lo tapó para que no pasara frio y luego llamó. La puerta se abrió muy rápido dejando ver a un joven. Yuuri se congeló al descubrir que se trataba de Hiro. Wolf lo había ido a ver antes de partir.

Lo más cuidadosa y silenciosamente posible, Yuuri se bajó del caballo y se dirigió hacia una ventana que estaba abierta. De hay podía ver todo lo que pasaba, y nadie lo veía.

En esa casa había varias personas de una clase no muy alta, y como siempre Wolfram era el que más resaltaba, y es que la mayoría, según escuchaba Yuuri, nunca pensron estar tan cerca de u noble, y menos del hijo menor de la ex-mao.

— Bajo este techo todos somos iguales, no importa el puesto o el dinero. Me complace compartir con ustedes una copa ya que son más sinceros que las personas que conozco. Ellos dicen venir de grandes familias, pero son unos hipócritas. Claro, también hay sus excepciones.

Ya era tarde y sus ropas negras lo ayudaban a esconderse. De repente, una chica parecida a Gisela, excepto por sus cabellos y sus ojos del mismo color, se acercó a Wolfram, y sin más lo besó.

Yuuri no podía creerlo, lo había besado y él ni siquiera se había inmutado. Sintió su corazón partirse en dos ante aquella imagen y sin más, salió corriendo del lugar, montó su caballo y partió hacia el Palacio.

Cuando la chica vio que el espía de la ventana se había marchado dijo:

— Hermanito, perdóname por haberte besado así. Lo que pasa es que alguien te estaba siguiendo, creo que era un admirador tuyo, y esta fue la única manera que se me ocurrió de alejarlo.

— No te preocupes, ya lo había notado, y tu teoría parece cierta— dijo Wolf.

— Hiro, no te vayas a poner celoso— dijo la chica.

Ella era la prometida de Hiro, y al ver que él llamaba a Wolf hermanito, también ella empezó a hacer lo mismo. Y Wolf, pues ni se quejó porque sabía que su amigo la amaba.

**Horas después en la casa de Hiro**

— Bueno hermanito, yo y mi familia nos vamos a casa. Deberías regresar al palacio. Tu prometido debe estar preocupado.

— Te equivocas, yo ya no tengo prometido. El compromiso se rompi´`o hace unas horas y parto a una misión.

— Lo siento, no lo sabía— dijo apenada.

— No te preocupes, nadie lo sabe todavía.

— Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos.

Toda la gente sale, quedando Wolf y Hiro solos.

— Bueno Hiro, yo me voy.

— Ya es muy tarde, necesitas descansar. Pasa la noche aquí.

— Bueno, solo porque tú me lo pides.

— ¿Regresarás antes de mi boda verdad?

— Claro que sí, no me la perdería por nada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes con lo del compromiso?

— Me siento muy bien, la verdad estoy muy bien. Me siento libre— dijo con una sonrisa.

— Wolfy, a mi no me mientas— dijo serió.

— Que bien me conoces. La verdad es que mi corazón está hecho pedazos. Odio no poder odiar a Yuuri, No quiero este sentimiento de dolor y vacío.

Tras esas palabras empezó a llorar con desesperación y una profunda tristeza.

— No te preocupes que todo tiene solución. Además, el tiempo es un buen consejero.

— Hiro, Mariane tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

— Ven te mostraré tu cuarto. Si después de la misión no quieres regresar al palacio quédate aquí. Esta será tu habitación.

La casa de Hiro era de las normales de dos pisos, no de las lujosas. Sin embargo se sentía una enorme tranquilidad y calidez.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación del Mao.**

— ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Wolfram besando a esa chica? No puedo. No quiero verla, pero se repite como una película. Como odio esto. ¿Será que Wolf esté pensando en comprometerse? No tengo pensado llorar porque a lo mejor estoy equivocado. Lo primero que haré cuando Wolf regrese será pedirle perdón, y le pediré restablecer el compromiso. No creo que Wolf se niegue. Además creo que lo que hicimos y dijimos fue demasiado. Esa no es nuestra costumbre. Pensándolo mejor, creo que si Wolf hiciera eso con el collar que Conrad me dio también reaccionaría de la misma forma. No porque ame a Conrad, sino porque es un recuerdo de un amigo. Wolf, ya quiero que regreses.

******************************

Bueno pues hasta aquí gracias a todas las personas que me dejan rewis y me apoyan para continuar. Es pero que lo sigan haciendo, perdón por la tardanza pero estaba bueno estoy en periodo de exámenes.

Gracias por sus rewis de nuevo y por los que espero que me dejen.

Se despide

Yuki *-*


	5. quiero verte

Prueba de amor

Capítulo 5: Quiero verte

**En la oficina del Mao**

Ya habían pasado 15 días desde que Wolf se había ido a la misión como espía. Tres personas estaban muy preocupadas: un ex-prometido y dos hermanos. Ellos se encontraban trabajando cuándo a uno de ellos se le ocurrió preguntar.

— ¿Creen que Wolf esté bien? Nunca tarda tanto en una misión— dijo Yuuri.

— Wolfram es un soldado, sabe cuidarse solo— dijo Gwendal seriamente.

— Es verdad Yuuri, Wolfram es más fuerte de lo que parece— dijo Conrad tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero no pudo. Estaba preocupado.

— Creo que lo mejor sería ir al pueblo a buscarlo, ¿qué tal si lo capturaron?— dijo Yuuri.

— En todo caso los que iríamos somos Conrad y yo, ya que no creo que mi hermano que mi hermano no haya terminado la misión desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Lo que pasa es que no quiere volver para no tener que verle la cara— dijo con el seño fruncido.

— Gwendal, no le digas esas cosas a Yuuri— defendió Conrad.

— ¡Todavía lo defiendes! Este gusano no ha estado triste, no ha llorado porque Wolfram no está. Creo que ni se arrepiente de haber roto el compromiso.

— Pero yo no creo que Yuuri sienta eso. Es verdad que Wolf debe estar sufriendo mucho, pero ha decidido marcharse.

— Y sigues de lado del Heika. Antes que soldado eres su hermano. Tienes suerte de que te trate como antes.

— Yo no estoy de parte de nadie.

— Conrad, Gwendal tiene razón. Wolf no porque no quiere verme. Me atreví a decirle cosas que no sentía y al romper el compromiso por niñerías, pero ya ven que caro lo estoy pagando, ya que no lo tengo a mi lado. Sin embargo creo que el regresará cuando esté listo.

En eso llega una paloma mensajera. Gwendal toma la nota y lee en oz alta.

_Hola: _

_Reportándose el soldado Wolfram von Bielefeld. No ha habido ningún indicio de traición en el pueblo. Todo es normal. Los rumores son solo rumores y el supuesto atentado contra el Mao es falso, solo es una celebración que se hace cada año, pero esta vez tienen pensado invitar al susodicho._

_Regresaré en un tiempo. Estoy bien, no se preocupen, los quiero a los dos. Conrad hazme un favor, dale un beso y léele un cuento a Greta de mi parte._

_Nos vemos_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld_

— Es un alivio saber que está bien— dijo Yuuri.

— Pero no gracias a usted— dijo Gwendal.

— Lo se. Ya te dije que acepto mis responsabilidades respecto a lo que esta pasando.

— Pero Wolf también está exagerando un poquito— dijo Conrad.

Gwendal le mando una mirada asesina y éste se calló de inmediato.

**En la habitación del Mao**

Yuuri estaba muy pensativo sentado en el borde de su cama, deseando que algún día su prometido volviese. Pero no pudo seguir concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió y entró su pequeña hija.

— Papi Yuuri ¿Cuando regresa mi mami?— dijo preocupada.

— No lo sé. Está en una misión— dijo aparentando seguridad.

— Si está en una misión, ¿por qué no fuiste a ayudarla?

— Porque quiso ir solo.

— ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡Tú le hiciste algo a mi mami!

— Greta, tu mami volverá en unos días.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Mientes! Ella me dejo porque tú le hiciste algo malo. De seguro murió en la misión.

Greta ya no aguantó más y empezó a llorar. El carácter fuerte que había aprendido de Wolf, y la mascara que también aprendió a usar, cayeron ante el miedo de perder a su madre.

— Cálmate. Wolf no está muerto. Solo está en una misión y antes de irse peleamos. Pero regresará pronto, y todo será como antes.

Yuuri solo sabía algo, no podía ver llorar a Greta ni a Wolf. Ésta era su mayor debilidad, y ambos lo sabían. Yuuri abrazó a su hija y la metió en la cama. Ésa noche no dormiría solo. Ya recostados se acordó de cómo Greta comenzó a llamar mami a Wolf. Todavía lo recordaba, como si hubiese sido hace poco.

**Recuerdos de Yuuri**

Era un día hermoso y calmado hasta que las sirvientas, comandadas por Cherí-sama llegaron y se llevaron a Wolf. Él al principio trató de escapar, hasta que su madre lo amenazó;

— Wolfram von Bielefeld, si no haces lo que te digo te ofreceré como voluntario para los experimentos de Anissina.

Ante ésas palabras Wolf palideció, y no le quedó otra que ir por su propia voluntad. Antes de irse, Cherí-sama miró a Yuuri y le dijo.

— Heika, encárguese de reunir a todos en el salón principal.

Dicho esto, la voluptuosa rubia le guiñó un ojo y se fue a prisa, juntó con las sirvientas y el pobre rubio.

**Horas después**

Ya estaban todos reunidos y Cherí-sama aún no se presentaba. Yuuri había llamado a todos tal como le pidió la mujer. Estaban sus dos hijos, Greta, Gisela, Gunther, el Gran Sabio, Dorcas y Anissina.

Un ruido se escuchó y todos voltearon hacia la puerta. Cherí-sama y su ejército de sirvientas venían arrastrando una enorme caja de regalo. Todas, con rostros ilusionados, se pararon en el centro.

— Esto es un regalo para usted Heika— dijo Cherí-sama dando orden para abrir la caja.

De ella salió mucho humo. Cuando se disipó una silueta comenzó a aparecer. Llevaba un bonito vestido azul, con adornos dorados en las orillas y flores bordadas del mismo color.

La persona que lo lucía estaba completamente sonrojada y usaba una peluca de cabellos dorados que le llegaban a la cintura.

— ¡Un ángel!— dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

— No me llamen así. Ya es suficiente con tener que usar esto— gritó apenado el ángel.

— ¡Wolfram!— dijeron a coro.

Greta corrió hacia Wolf, le dio la vuelta y dijo:

— ¿Puedo llamarte mami? ¡Es que luces muy bonito!— preguntó algo apenada.

— Sí, pero no usaré esto todos los días.

— Solo quiero que lo uses en todos mis cumpleaños.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Quiero que lo uses en mi cumpleaños, que es en una semana. Ya no me importa tener una mamá mujer. Tú eres mejor que eso, eres todo lo que quiero y veo como una madre. Tú estás conmigo cuando papá no está; juegas, platicas y ríes conmigo. ¡Hasta hemos hecho un pastel juntos! Tú eres mi madre y he decidido llamarte así.

Wolf abrazó a su pequeña hija y dijo con voz quebrada:

— Yo te amo, te quiero mucho, y me alegra que me digas así. Yo te quiero como a una hija porque eso eres.

Unas lágrimas de alegría se escaparon por sus ojos. Todos miraban con ternura la escena.

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Yuuri recordó que Wolf cumplió con su promesa y se puso un vestido ese día. Había mucha gente celebrando el cumpleaños de la hija del Mao. Yuuri recordó que le dio celos ver a Wolf rodeado de tantos hombres, a quienes no les importaba que fuera un hombre. Luego el moreno se quedó dormido.

**En la oficina del Mao**

Yuuri se encontraba sentado en su escritorio cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

— Adelante— dijo, pues ya sabía quienes eran.

Conrad y Gwendal entraron a la habitación.

— Y bien, ¿para qué nos mandó a llamar Heika?— dijo Gwendal con un tono frió y cortante.

— Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no sabemos nada de Wolf. Creo que es tiempo de ir a buscarlo.

— Cree que no nos preocupamos por nuestro hermano. Hemos enviado a Yozak a investigar su paradero pero no hay ninguna pista de éste. Solo sabemos que abandonó el pueblo, pero no sabemos donde está— dijo Gwendal firmemente, aunque su mirada reflejaba la preocupación por su hermano.

— El único que sabe dónde está es Hiro— dijo Conrad con seguridad.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— A pesar de los años siguen siendo amigos, así que los más probable es que Wolf le escriba para informarle de su situación y pedirle un consejo.

— Entonces lo mejor será ir a ver a Hiro. Hoy iré sin falta. Conrad, prepara mi caballo.

— Heika, usted no puede ir solo— dijo Gwendal.

— Con la peluca y las lentillas basta. Solo iré a su casa y le preguntaré.

— En ese caso o va con Conrad o va conmigo. O simplemente no va.

— Pero… yo soy el rey y decido lo que se hace aquí.

— Lo siento, pero soy el encargado de su seguridad y ya he dicho.

— Entonces que me acompañe Conrad.

— Bien, partirán de inmediato.

**En casa de Hiro**

Yuuri y Conrad bajaron de sus caballos y los ataron. Luego llamaron a la puerta. Después de unos minutos Hiro los recibió.

— ¡Conrad! ¡Yuuri-heika! Que grata sorpresa.

— Seré directo. ¿Dónde está Wolfram?

— Yo iba a preguntarle lo mismo. Precisamente iba a ir al castillo. Creo que ya tardó mucho en su misión.

— Él ya terminó con su misión, pero aún no ha regresado.

— Eso me preocupa aún más. Él no ha escrito. Siempre escribe, no importa que esté en una misión o enfermo. Pero esta vez en todo este tiempo no lo ha hecho. Eso me preocupa. ¿Será que está en problemas?— dijo angustiado.

— Deja ya tu teatro. Se que no estarías tan tranquilo si no supieras dónde está.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Wolfy no ha escrito. Si quieres pasa, revisa la casa. Si encuentras alguna carta de él siéntete libre de preguntarme cuanto quieras, pero él NO ha escrito.

— Hiro yo te creo— dijo Conrad.

— Yo no te mentiría en algo tan importante.

— Al menos que sea para cubrir a tu amigo— dijo Yuuri.

— Hay veces en que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace. Es verdad que lo encubriría, pero Wolfy no me ha consultado en esta ocasión.

— Si ese es el caso, no dudo en que lo hará así que dale ésta carta— dijo entregándole un sobre.

— No creo que se comunique conmigo tan rápido, pero si sirve de algo prometió que vendría a mi boda. Será en diez días y prometió llegar antes. Se la daré cuando lo vea.

— Gracias Hiro— dijo Yuuri sonriendo amablemente.

— No pongas esa cara que no lo hago por ti. Lo hago porque no quiero que Wolfy esté triste. Espero que lo que diga haga que sonría, no como el día en que partió— amenazó.

— ¿A qué te refieres Hiro?— preguntó Conrad.

— El día que Wolfy partió vino a verme, porque era el anunció oficial de mi compromiso y la fecha de la boda. Esa día Wolf celebró conmigo hasta tarde, así que se quedó a dormir y me contó todo lo que había pasado, de sus celos, de que él exageró un poquito y de que su prometido rompió el compromiso solo porque no se quiso poner el collar que él le regalo por usar el que yo le di como regalo de despedida cuando me fui. Él me compró un regalo igual ese día, solo que la gema cambia.

Hiro buscó entre sus ropas y les mostró que era semejante, solo la piedra cambiaba.

— Gracias por todo Hiro, nosotros nos vamos— dijo Conrad.

— Espera. Ese día Wolfram estaba besando a una chica.

— Con que usted era el espía. Mi novia lo vio, y como yo le conté del tipo de acoso que sufría Wolfy y de cómo yo lo salvaba declarándomele, pues ella hizo eso para salvarlo. El no la apartó bruscamente porque sabía que había una razón para tal acto. Además ella se ha nombrado su hermana y protectora, ya que ha visto que lo quiero como tal. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer así que ya me voy.

Dicho esto, Hiro cerró la puerta con candado y se fue a quien sabe donde.

**Unas horas después en casa de Hiro**

— Ya regresé— dijo sonriente.

— Tuviste que esperar tanto tiempo para regresar.

— Es que fui con Mariane y se me pasó el tiempo volando.

— Por lo menos hubieras dejado abierta la puerta.

— Lo siento, pero si no sospecharían.

— Se vio que no te creyeron a la primera. Te fue muy difícil convencerlos ¿verdad?

— Creo que debido a mis bromas me tachan de mentiroso. Oye, él estuvo aquí el día que partiste.

— Lo escuché, vio el beso.

— Parece arrepentido.

— Lo note, pero no quiero verlo todavía.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer Wolfy?

— Por el momento me quedaré aquí, no tengo a donde ir. ¿O prefieres que me vaya?

— No, sabes que no es eso. Simplemente estoy sorprendido. No te ves tan deprimido como pensé que estarías. Es algo realmente…

— Si me deprimiera por cada error que comete el enclenque creo que ya hubiera muerto de dolor. A veces solo hay que ignorar las cosas.

— ¡A si! Me dio esto para ti.

— ¿Una carta?

— Sí, toma.

— Voy a leerla a mi habitación. Gracias.

**Carta de Yuuri**

_Hola:_

_Primero que nada me alegro de que haya recibido mi carta, lo que quiere decir que Hiro si sabe dónde estás. _

_Te extraño mucho, estoy realmente arrepentido de todo lo que te dije. Se que suena tonto, me puse celoso de por ese collar. Se que fui un verdadero idiota por tratar de reemplazar tus sentimientos para saber quien de los dos te importaba más. Se que aunque quieras a ambos, no amas a Hiro, y eso me lo has demostrado muchas veces. Estoy seguro de que me amas tanto como yo a ti. No planeo negarlo más. Te amo, y quiero decírtelo frente a frente._

_Por favor, se que lo que hice fue muy estúpido. Quiero que regreses. Conrad y Gwendal están muy preocupados y te extrañan tanto como Greta y yo._

_Regresa por favor._

_Yuuri Shibuya_

_P.D.: No puedo vivir sin ti, si tú me faltas por más tiempo moriré de amor._

**En el palacio Pacto de Sangre**

— Yuuri, ha llegado una carta para ti— dijo Conrad.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Es de Wolfram?— preguntó emocionado.

— Así es.

El castaño le entregó un sobre azul. Yuuri lo abrió rápidamente y sacó la hoja para comenzar a leer.

**Carta de Wolf**

_Es un gusto para mí saludarlo Heika. Si tiene algo que decirme puede hacerlo en casa de Hiro. Tengo pensado llegar para el día de su boda así que si quiere verme ese día pondremos hora y fecha. Le ruego le__s comunique a mis hermanos e hija que estoy bien y que no tienen que preocuparse. _

_Como siempre estoy a su servicio y el de la corona. _

_Wolfram von Bielefeld._

_P.D.: Espero que asista y que lleve a mi hija, quiero verla._

Ante la carta tan formal que Wolfram escribió, Yuuri puso una falsa sonrisa. Sabía que la seriedad en el no era algo bueno, y aun más que lo llamara "Heika". Tendría que esperar para saber que pasaría con su ex-prometido, amor de su vida.

Continuara….

Bueno pues hasta aquí yuki se despide, pidiendo disculpas por su retraso, lo que paso fue que se me perdió mi libreta de fics, y tuve que volver a empezar el cap jejeje y mas que mi memoria se perdió cada cosa que pasa.

Espero que les guste gracias a todos los que me dejan rewis. Arigato y nos vemos pronto.


	6. la boda de mi mejor amigo

**PRUEBA DE AMOR**

**CÁPITULO 6**

***VOLVER A VERTE***

**El día de la boda, en casa de Hiro**

La casa estaba adornada toda de blanco. Un novio se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer. Se ponía el traje y se lo quitaba, mientras su amigo se carcajeaba de la risa.

— ¡Wolfy! Esto o es justo. Ya te veré el día de tu boda. Ese día me yo me reiré de ti.

— Pues creo que estaré mejor que tú, o que por lo menos me pondré primero el chaleco y luego el saco— dijo sonriente, secándose unas lagrimitas que se le escapaban por la risa.

— ¡Qué!— dijo incrédulo.

— Tienes puesto primero el saco y luego el chaleco. Ésta al revés. ¿Así piensas salir?

— Y hasta ahora me lo dices…

— Es que… la risa me gana.

— Con amigos como tú quien quiere enemigos.

— Deja te ayudo. Pensé que no te vendría pero al parecer eres la misma talla que Conrad.

— Gracias otra vez por regalarme el traje.

— No es nada. No creo que quieras hacer esperar a la novia así que vámonos— dijo llevándoselo del lugar.

**Mientras tanto en el castillo Pacto de sangre**

— Greta date prisa. Hoy verás a tu madre y se nos hace tarde.

— ¿De verdad papi? Pensé que solo íbamos a la boda de Hiro— dijo la niña que llevaba un lindo vestido rosa.

— Conrad, Gwendal apúrense.

— Ya vamos Yuuri— dijo Conrad.

Ellos llevaban sus uniformes de gala. Aunque era una boda de clase baja, debían usarlos ya que era una celebración en la que dos personas unían sus vidas (o en mi opinión, se echaban la soga al cuello)

**En casa de Hiro después de la ceremonia.**

— Querido amigo, ya eres hombre casado.

— Y soy tan feliz.

El novio vestía de blanco según la tradición, y nuestro querido soldado llevaba un traje azul de gala.

— Me alegro por ti— dijo con una sonrisa.

— Te tengo una sorpresa— dijo alegremente.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Pero tú eres quien celebra!

— Mira quien vino a mi boda— dijo señalando a una chica pelirroja muy bien dotada, de cabellos hasta la cintura y ojos azules.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡La bruja!

— ¿Qué has dicho gusano?

— No, nada Estela.

— Más te vale "Honey-chan"— dijo en tono burlesco.

— ¡No soy Honey!— dijo molesto.

— Parece que Honey se enojó conmigo por decirle que es el bebe de la familia tan disfuncional que tenemos.

— Quieres morir verdad.

— Ya déjense de cosas— intervino Hiro—. Quiero que se den un abrazo y que se saluden como se debe. Compórtense como los dos hermanitos falsos que son.

Sin muchas opciones ambos chicos se saludan y se dan un 'fraternal' abrazo. En ese momento entra Yuuri y todos sus acompañantes. Hiro se va a ver a su esposa y los otros dos se quedan platicando en paz, supuestamente.

— ¿Honey-chan qué has hecho?

— No mucho ¿y tú?

— Lo mismo digo.

**Al otro lado de la casa**

En la cabeza de Yuuri se formaron las siguientes preguntas y respuestas, mejor expresadas en observaciones:

**Observación uno: **El nombre de la tipa que abrazaba a Wolf.

**Solución: **No te interesa, solo ve y como diría él, te haré carbón si no te alejas.

**Observación dos: **Están riendo demasiado.

**Solución: **Ve y reclámalo como tuyo.

**Observación tres: **Le está tomando las manos a Wolf.

**Solución: **Decreta que a toda persona que toque a Wolf y no pertenezca a su familia se le cortarán las manos.

**Observación cuatro: **Se le esta insinuando.

**Solución: **Manda a Greta a saludar a su madre.

¡Muy buena idea!

— Greta, ve a saludar a tu madre y dile que venga a saludarnos.

— Si, papi.

Y así Greta fue a saludar a su madre sin saber la razón oculta de su padre.

— Hola mami— dijo sonriente.

— Hola Greta. ¿Cuándo llegaron?— éste, con toda la facilidad del mundo alzó a Greta y luego la bajó.

— Hace unos minutos. ¿Quién es ella?

— Bueno, te presento. Estela, mi hija Greta.

— Hola, es un placer conocer a la hija de Honey.

— ¡Qué no me digas así!

— ¿De dónde la conoces papi?

— Es como Hiro, una amiga de la infancia.

— ¿Te gusta?— preguntó seria.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La bruja?! Primero me caso con un panda del desierto o dejo que me coma un dragón— decía asustado.

— Ni creas que yo me casaría contigo Honey-chan. Los bebes no son mi tipo.

— ¡Bruja!— gritó.

— Honey-chan, tu hija es muy linda.

— Gracias.

— Si que tienen cambios de humor ¿verdad?

— Que linda e inteligente. Te pareces a tu padre, para tu desgracia.

— Te estás buscando que te convierta en carbón.

— Siempre te gano.

— He mejorado bruja.

— ¡Ya sé!— dijo dirigiéndose a Greta— como tu tía del alma te llevaré a conocer varios lugares. La próxima semana te llevaré a comprar muchas cosas. Ropa, zapatos, y Honey nos acompañará.

— Está bien— dijo Wolf—. Nos vemos luego. Voy a saludar a mis hermanos.

Wolf se fue tomado de la mano de su hija. Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hiso fue abrazar a sus hermanos y decir.

— Lo siento pero necesitaba unas vacaciones. Lamento haberlos preocupado.

— No hay problema— dijeron los dos.

— Pero para la próxima avisa desde el principio— sentenció Gwendal.

— Sí. Lo siento de verdad— dijo como un niño que es regañado.

— Lo bueno es que estás a salvo— dijo Conrad con su típica sonrisa.

— ¿Qué no piensas saludarme?— dijo Yuuri llamando la atención de los otros tres.

— Perdone usted Heika, pero comprenderá que la familia es primero— dijo de la manera más formal y educada posible.

— Wolf, debemos hablar.

— Como usted ordene. Sígame por favor.

Wolfram guió a Yuuri hacia la habitación, sencilla pero cómoda, que ocupaba en la casa de Hiro.

— ¿Aquí hablamos?— preguntó Yuuri.

— Si, aquí está bien, Esta es la habitación que he estado ocupando por días.

— Pues es bonita.

— Heika, le ruego que vaya al grano.

— Yo… quiero pedirte perdón.

— Usted está perdonado— dijo serio.

— Se que hice mal, que se me pasó la mano—dijo honestamente.

— Ya le dije Heika, que está perdonado— volvió a decir con el mismo tono de antes.

— ¡No me llames así!

— Pues ¿cómo ordena su majestad que lo llame?

— Yo he venido a decirte que… quiero restablecer el compromiso. Hasta estos momentos los únicos que saben son tus hermanos, Hiro y su esposa. No es difícil fingir que nada paso.

— Muy bien. Si eso es lo que Heika ordena asía será.

— ¡Maldición Wolf! Déjate de juegos tontos.

— ¿Quién está jugando?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga para que dejes de actuar así?

Wolf se dirigió a una mesa junto a la cama, tomo un papel y al parecer escribió algo. Luego se lo dio a Yuuri, quien enseguida noto que se trataba de la carta que él mismo le había mandado antes. El rubio había subrayado la parte que decía:

"_Te amo y quiero decírtelo frente a frente"_

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres que te diga?

— ¿No a eso viniste?— dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

— Es verdad, vine a decirte que te amo.

— Perdona pero no escuché.

— ¡TE AMO!— gritó.

Wolf se sonrojó ante eso. No esperaba que Yuuri lo gritara. Aprovechando el momento de desconcierto del rubio, Yuuri se tiró sobre él. Wolf salió del trance al descubrir que su prometido estaba sobre él. ¿A qué hora el enclenque había hecho eso?

— Yuuri— fue lo único que pudo decir.

— Te he dicho que te amo y quiero una respuesta— dijo mientras su cuerpo se acercaban más al de Wolf.

— Yo…no pienso decirte nada.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces no hay más remedio— dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tendré que obligarte a que me digas lo que quiero escuchar.

Teniendo a su prometido completamente indefenso, empezó a desabotonar su uniforme. Wolfram trato de impedirlo, pero el moreno sujeto sus manos sobre su cabeza y empezaba a besar su cuello.

— Dime lo que quiero…o te castigaré.

— Prefiero…que me castigues…si lo vas a hacer de este modo.

—Ya veo— dijo con semblante serio—. Tú lo pediste.

Y acercándose más besó los labios del otro. Luego de unos instantes, el moreno liberó los brazos de Wolf y ambos cortaron el beso. Mirando a su prometido a los ojos el rubio dijo:

— Te amo enclenque.

— Yo también te amo.

Un nuevo beso empezó. Esta vez más apasionado que el anterior. Yuuri, no perdiendo el tiempo, comenzó a desvestir a su prometido. Por un momento maldijo a quien inventó los botones y el hecho de que Wolf usara tanta ropa.

— ¡Basta! No haremos esto hasta que nos casemos— dijo Wolfram deteniendo al muy ansioso Mao.

— Pero tú también quieres— se quejó.

— Pero no ahora en la boda de mi amigo.

— Pues aprovechemos que todo está adornado y casémonos.

— Yuuri, eso ni tú te lo crees.

— Tienes razón— dijo resignado.

Yuuri se levantó y ayudó a Wolfram a ponerse de pie. Después de acomodarse la ropa ambos bajaron a la ceremonia.

Ya en la fiesta, Yuuri no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Wolf. Éste se sonrojó, pero al percatarse de que las miradas de todos a su prometido no parecían importarle, fingió que a él tampoco. De repente sintió un jalón y cuando se dio cuenta, Yuuri lo estaba besando delante de todos. Después del beso, el Mao se dirigió a los invitados:

— Quiero que comuniquen a todo el que conozcan que el Mao pronto sentará cabeza y se casará con su prometido, Wolfram von Bielefeld, y que todo el reino queda invitado. Gracias y disculpan los novios por haber interrumpido su fiesta— dicho esto siguió caminando junto a su futuro esposo.

A todos los presentes les quedó claro que la pareja real estaba muy enamorada y que todos los rumores acerca de que Wolfram era muy posesivo eran falsos, ya que al parecer el Mao era más impulsivo y eso lo demostraba el pequeño espectáculo que vieron. Todos sabían quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación hasta que escucharon:

— Enclenque van acá. Quiero que me traigas algo de tomar— ordenó el príncipe.

Y para no hacer molestar a su prometido, Yuuri obedeció de inmediato.

Es verdad, Yuuri no llevaba los pantalones. Era el príncipe quien lo hacía.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pues hasta aquí, nos vemos en proximo cap, que espero que sea pronto jejeje.

Gracias por sus rewis.


	7. ¿un castigo injusto?¡que va!

_Prueba de amor _

_Capitulo 7 _

_¿Un castigo injusto? ¡Que va!_

Era lo que pintaba ser, un día tranquilo para los habitantes del gran castillo pacto de sangre, hasta que la querida pareja real hizo acto de aparición, o mejor dicho de gritos y carreras. Todos veían a cierto moreno persiguiendo a su prometido, que sin mas, para evitar que la gente diera mas de que hablar llegó y se metió a la habitación de ambos, ya una vez dentro Yuuri dejo salir su queja de inmediato.

— Dale Wolf, no seas malo, hace mas de diez días que regresaste y nada, ni siquiera el de buenas noches me das — dijo mientras hacia un drama ya con lágrimas en los ojos para poder persuadir a su prometido.

— Por qué con uno no basta, siempre insistes en más — estaba enojado o por lo menos lo aparentaba bien.

— Te prometo que me conformo con uno —

—Eso fue lo que dijiste cuando regresé al castillo –

— Pero es que me dejé llevar por la felicidad de tenerte otra vez a mi lado —

— Como tú no sabes el trabajo que da esconder el moretón de tus hermanos, una mamá poco normal y la gente, más bien las sirvientas metiches del castillo ¿verdad? Marca de pertenencia mis narices – si que esta molesto pensó el otro pero bien que le gusta.

— Sino te amara como te amo creo que ya…bueno – y sin mas se tiro sobre el pobre rubio tumbándolo en el piso con el arriba.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – grito el ojiesmeralda

— Nada ¡quiero mi beso, y lo quiero ahora! — demandó, mas no esperó la respuesta y simplemente lo beso, viendo que el rubio no se quejaba bajo hacia su cuello quería dejar otra marca allí, con extrema lentitud, según su punto de vista, desabrocho el pañuelo para poner o poder disfrutar de la piel de su prometido. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Que disfrutar de lo que Yuuri le hacia pero sin mas paso sus manos en la espalda del moreno, este ya no soportando mas dejo caer todo su peso y se acomodo entre las piernas del rubio, un leve gemino salio entre los labios de este, que de inmediato quiso callar por vergüenza.

— Simplemente eres hermoso – dijo mientras regresaba a sus labios a besarlo con mas amor y deseo que antes, ver el rostro sonrojado de Wolfram era lo mejor del mudo ya que él se lo estaba provocando con sus caricias.

No se dieron cuenta de los pasos que resonaban en el pasillo ni del sonido de la puerta al abrirse, de la cara que tenían las personas que entraron, y como de repente solo se sintió jalado por una gran fuerza que lo separaba de su prometido, del cual estaba disfrutando.

Tan solo para mirar la cara de sus futuros cuñados diciendo un: Estas muerto.

— Me pueden decir ¿Qué diablos significa esto? — demando con tres nuevas arugas Gwendal

—Esto de… hermano no estábamos haciendo nada malo – contesto el pequeño demonio con las mejillas sonrojadas, ya parado al lado de su prometido que igual que el se moría de la pena.

—Claro porque llegamos justo a tiempo – dijo el castaño claro tratando de aparentar calma, cosa que solo les causo mas temor a los chicos.

—Yo nunca haría nada que wólfram no quisiera, es mas… no íbamos a terminar con esto solo era un besito inocente… —

— ¡Inocente! – Explotó Conrad – ¿Qué tiene de inocente a usted sobre mi hermanito?

— Ya te dije que no iban a pasar nada – dijo indignado, él nunca dañaría a Wólfram

—Por razones de seguridad wólfram dormirá de nuevo en su habitación – sentenció Gwendal

— ¡Ah, no, eso si que no, no quiero que mi prometido se vaya, esta es nuestra habitación, solo nuestra y nadie puede sacarlo de aquí! —

— Esta es una medida para que usted no se propase con mi hermanito — dijo Gwendal

—Pero hermanos yo no puedo dormir si no es con Yuuri, me he acostumbrado a dormir con él.

—Pues puedes dormir conmigo y Conrad si lo deseas, ¡pero no con el heika! –

—Esto es injusto, cuando por fin consigo que regrese se lo llevan de mi lado. — —Entienda que esta es una medida de seguridad para que… aprenda a controlar sus hormonas.

— ¿Qué hormonas? Yo puedo controlarme, si en todo este tiempo no ha pasado nada que puede pasa, y ¿que tal si ya paso?

— ¿Qué? – como ellos debían proteger a su lindo hermanito y resulta que el heika se había aprovechado de él ante sus miradas.

— ¡No!, no es lo que están pensando, entre el enclenque y yo no ha pasado nada.

—WOLFRAM VON BIELEFIEL, pasas a tu habitación hoy mismo, si no quieres que algo le pase al heika, y creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que no me importa ir a prisión – dijo más serio que nada el hijo mayor de Cheri.

— Como ordenes hermano – dijo más como un robot que como el verdadero rubio, tenía cara de claro me voy antes de que me maten y me quede viudo antes del matrimonio, si eso es posible.

Ya de vuelta en su habitación los muchachos estaban, bueno no crean que haciendo algo mala, solo pasaban las cosas del rubio a su celda, sí, porque sino fuera poco los dos hermanos de este le pusieron un par de guardias para que lo custodiaran, para ser más exactos evitar que el heika le robara la inocencia a Wólfram.

— Tus hermanos me dan miedo – dijo el gran y poderoso heika desde la cama donde estaba tirado.

—Todo te da miedo – rió.

— ¡Claro que no!, tu no me das miedo, eres lo más hermoso que he visto, como temerte si te amo tanto.

— Porqué no dices cosas así cuando estoy enojado…

—Que le temo a tus golpes es otra cosa.

—Está bien, te creo – siguió acomodando sus cosas.

—Pero esto solo será hasta que nos casemos, una vez que ya no hayamos casado ni creas que tus hermanos te salvaran de cumplir con tus responsabilidades.

— ¿Crees que quiero escapar de ellas? –un sonrojo apareció en la cara de ambos.

—Solo esperaremos a que tu madre vuelva de su vieja y nos ayudara a planear la boda, creo que con su ayuda y la de mi madre nos casaremos lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Casarnos? – dijo sorprendido.

— ¿Que no te lo dije? no puedo vivir sin ti y no tengo pensado que nadie te aleje de mi lado, y lo más importante: te amo, y solo por eso quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti.

—Pero no pensé que tan pronto, como acabamos de regresar, pensé que esperaríamos un tiempo.

— ¿Tu quieres esperar? porque yo haré lo que tú me pidas.

—No, no puedo esperar a ser tu esposo.

—Y no sabes cuanto deseo que regreses a nuestra habitación.

Mientras tanto en la entrada des castillo pacto de sangre

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres de la tropa de Wolfram?

—Sí, ¿en que puedo servirle?–dijo el chico de ojos color miel, claro que notaba que era miembro de las tropas del rubio, ¿acaso que no veía el uniforme color azul? o qué pensó el soldado.

—Mira, entrégale esto a tu capitán – repuso la mujer de vestido color rojo

—No creo que al capitán le interese una propuesta ni nada, esta muy feliz con el maou.

—Entrégasela si no quieres morir – dijo, mientras debajo de su vestido sacaba una espada, que en cuestión de minutos estaba en el cuello del pobre soldado.

— Y si gritas será peor, y si huyes te busco hasta el fin del mundo para matarte y luego te corto en trocitos y alimento a mis macotas contigo – el pobre solado palideció, apenas se sintió libre fue a entregarle la carta a su capitán.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de su capitán, pero nadie abrió y temía por su vida, así que volvió a tocar, pero nada. Tocaba como si quisiera destruir la puerta.

Estaban tan ocupados besándose, de no separarse uno del otro y eso que no estaban haciendo nada malo, pero viendo la desesperación del que tocaba se levantaron para ver que demonios pasaba.

—Excelencia – dijo el soldado – le manda esto una mujer, es muy peligrosa – tomó el pequeño sobre color rojo y se puso pálido.

—Se me olvidó – dijo mas pálido — ¿Cómo rayos se me olvido?

— ¿Qué sucede? –dijo preocupado el maou, nada podía poner tan pálido a su prometido ¿o si?, a menos que sus hermanos lo encontraran en cierta situación comprometedora.

—Se me olvidó que tenia que salir de paseo, enclenque ve con Greta al campo de entrenamiento, los veo allí, espero que no sea muy tarde – salió corriendo, el soldado se fue detrás de él, por si las cosas se ponían feas.  
Una vez que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.

—Honey-chan me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo, no es de caballeros tener a una mujer esperando.

—Tienes razón, pero tú no eres una mujer, eres una bruja – dijo riendo, ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

—Bruja tu abuela – dijo mientras se formaba una bola de fuego en su mano y sin ninguna contemplación la mandaba hacia el rubio, este la esquivó sin ninguna dificultad, pero el soldado que estaba detrás de él no y cayó inconsciente.  
—Tan impulsiva como siempre ¿verdad brujelia? – entonces lanzó su ataque de fuego contra ella.

— ¿Crees que con eso me vas a distraer honey?– rió malévolamente.

—Por lo menos yo no mando una carta que dice: honey me has dejado esperando mucho tiempo, ¡eres un desgraciado!, ¡me las vas a pagar!, ¡vas a ver! – con la voz más fingida que nunca, haciendo ademanes y todo, la verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo, hace cuanto no veía a esa loca, su competencia y si es que algo tenían Hiro, Estela y él es que amaban competir entre ellos.

— Cómo te atreves – Una gran bola de fuego se formó en su mano, allí supo que de verdad la había hecho enojar, sin más la lanzo y si no fuera porque es rápido estaría ardiendo, se le quemó parte de su chaqueta azul en el brazo derecho.

— ¡Maldita! – y también atacó, ella la esquivó, pero su cabello se estaba quemando. Yuuri llegó, trató de detenerlos ya que esto se estaba poniendo feo, fue recibido por un:

— ¡Tu no te metas en esto, es asunto nuestro! – una respuesta al unisonó. Dos minutos después Gwendal apareció y los mandó a volar con ayuda de Gunter.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

— Solo estábamos jugando Gwendal – dijo ella, como si le hablara a un oso abeja y no a un terrible…

— ¿No se dan cuenta de los daños que causan?

—Detalles – dijeron

—Honey, vamos de compras – se dieron la vuelta.

—Papá – dijo Greta – ¿no es mejor que se den un baño?

—Querida que razón tienes —dijo estela sonriendo – se nota que heredó mi inteligencia.

—Aja, bueno te conseguiré un vestido –

— ¿Qué nosotros estamos pintados o qué? – reclamó indignado el maou.

—Supongo – dijo Conrad. ¿De dónde había salido? Nadie lo sabe, pero de que apareció, apareció.

A las familias…inventadas dan más problemas que las de verdad, pensó el rey haciendo un recuento de que primero Hiro y ahora Estela

— ¿Debo de prepararme para algún otro familiar inventado? – preguntó desde la cama donde se encontraba, que era en la habitación del rubio que se vestía con mucha calma.

—Déjame ver – jugando – no, creo que ya conoces a todos.

—Que bueno – se había enojado.

—No te molestes, sabes que antes que todo te amo, aunque tengas que soportar a mis locos hermanos y mi familia disfuncional, vamos sabes que te agradan.

—Está bien, me agradan, pero no tanto, pasan demasiado tiempo contigo –

—Así es la familia… bueno pues me voy–

—Esta bien, te cuidas y… que no te maltraten mucho – pero el rubio no pudo escucharlo pues había salido corriendo.

Ya era tarde, y con tarde se refería que ya había caído la noche y el rubio y su querida hija no se habían aparecido. Respiró hondamente, rió ante el pensamiento de que esa mujer hubiera secuestrado al rubio, no podía hacer eso… ¿o sí? Tenía que calmarse, no podía ser, Wolfram prometió volver, pero ¿y si ella no lo dejaba? y ¿si estaba loca?, pero se llevó a Greta, esa era una forma de hacer que Wólfram no escapara, y así iban aumentando las ideas de los planes que pudiera tener la loca esa.

Wolf sabía que era tarde, sabía que habían comprado demasiadas cosas, pero ¡con un demonio! se había divertido mucho y su hija también se había quedado dormida, pero sonrió al recordar como su pequeña disfrutaba que le comprara cosas y pasara tiempo con ella. Después de todo algún día tenía que llegar a su habitación, sabía que Yuuri se molestaría porque era muy tarde, pero no tenia como avisarle que no llegarían a una hora decente, pero no era tan tarde, todavía no amanecía y faltaba mucho para hacerlo. Al llegar se infiltro a la habitación de Yuuri, se le olvido que no debía dormir con él, pero tenía un arma para que el moreno se quedara tranquilo, o al menos no dijera nada que los llevaran a una pelea.

—Yuuri ¿estas despierto? – dijo algo nervioso, la idea de esa ropa de dormir nueva no era suya sino de su querida y loca amiga, esperaba que le gustara a Yuuri; fue una pregunta ridícula porque podía verlo parado junto a la ventana dándole la espalda.

—Como voy a poder dormir pensando que esa loca pudo haberte secuestrado – sin verlo.

—Yuuri, lo siento – dijo bajando la cabeza, fue entonces cuando el moreno porfin volteó a ver a wólfram lo que solo provocó que se sonrojara, y es que no podía creerlo el rubio no llevaba su camisón de siempre, en ves de eso tenía una bata más pequeña que le llegaba un poco, que digo un poco, mucho más arriba de las rodillas y tenía unos tirantes delgadísimos que dejaban ver sus hombros perfectamente, Yuuri pensó que moría de un sangrado nasal.

—Espero que te guste, esta es la forma en la que mi hermana te pide perdón por haberme robado todo el día – se sonrojó.

—Te ves hermoso – dijo acercándose a él – y sin más lo beso, un beso de esos donde solo se demuestra amor. Sin darse cuenta se fueron dirigiendo a la cama. Cuando llegaron sus ojos estaban fijos en la mirada del otro, y lentamente volvieron a besarse, cuando la temperatura empezó a subir, el rubio decido que ya era demasiado no porque no amara a su prometido sino porque no está bien.

—Yuuri, amor, detente – dijo serio, pero con cariño.

—Pero Wolf, esta es nuestra noche – sonrió para calmarlo, no haría nada que no quisiera su amor.

—Por favor, hasta después de la boda -

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes – rió y se separo de él, claro que muy a su pesar.

Al día siguiente el sol brillaba, nadie se tomó la molestia de tocar la puerta, total el rey estaba durmiendo solo. Se quedaron congelados al ver a cierto rubio que dormía plácidamente en los brazos del maou.

— ¿Qué significa esto? – dijeron los dos hermanos mientras el consejero real se ponía a llorar; los dos chicos despertaron, al ver la cara de enojo de los otros dos recordaron que no podían dormir juntos, extrañamente en la cara del rubio se mostro tristeza, lo que hizo que le moreno se molestara

— ¡Quién demonios les dio permiso de entrar a mi recamara! – dijo serio.

— ¿Por qué demonios está durmiendo con mi hermano? – dijo Gwendal

—Con el derecho que me da ser su prometido –

—Esa no es razón suficiente – dijo el castaño – Wólfram ve a tu habitación –

—Él no se va a ningún lado, es mi prometido y por lo tanto se queda, nadie le dice al maou con quien puede o no dormir – entonces rio – además tendrán que acostumbrarse porque Wólfram y yo nos casamos en un mes.

— ¡QUÉ! – gritaron los tres

—Que me caso con mi amado Wólfram – sonrió y volteó a ver al rubio , este sonreía como pocas veces lo hacía y dijo: – arreglen todo para la ceremonia—

—No lo permitiré – dijo Gwendal.

—Claro que sí, porque yo soy el maou y se hace lo que yo dijo y ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! –

Ante tal argumento no les quedo de otra que cumplir con las órdenes del rey.

Llegó el gran día, el día de la boda del rey, un día donde ninguna nube negra pasó por allí, el día era de lo más perfecto, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, pero no había nada más hermoso que ver la sonrisa de Wólfram.

La boda de los reyes fue recordado por muchos años debido a que no había ninguna otra con la que pudiera compararse, no solo por el amor que se demostraban los novios, también por la excelente decoración de Cheri y Miko, todo el pueblo asistió de lo más feliz.

Unos años después en el despacho del mao.

Yuuri revisaba papeles y Wólfram estaba sentado a un lado.

—Yuuri ¿crees que ya es tiempo?

— ¿tiempo de qué? – le sonrió a su esposo.

—De que tengamos un bebé – un rubor se posó en sus mejillas.

—Sí, creo que ya es tiempo –

— ¡Que bueno!, porque vamos a tener un bebé muy pronto –

—Wólfram, ¿tú? – dijo señalando, el rubio solo asintió y dejó que el rey lo abrazara, que más le podía pedir a la vida, tenía una familia, su reino iban de lo mejor y ahora un nuevo integrante venia en camino.

Para solo tener cinco años de edad Yuki Shibuya era un niño de los mas despierto y travieso, traía corriendo a más de medio castillo porque sin querer había creado un dragón de agua de un tamaño monstruoso, el reía mientras los soldados intentaban detenerlo, sus ojitos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas cuando vio que el dragón iba a atacar a su hermana Greta, pero entonces aparecieron sus padres, y el maou con un solo movimiento de su mano hizo que este desapareciera.

El niño se acercó a su padre pidiéndole disculpas, con los ojitos el rey solo pudo acariciar sus cabellos negros y sonreír, mientras wólfram lo cargaba y le daba un beso le decía que tuviera más cuidado.

Yuuri sonrió, tenía todo lo que quería una familia, un reino en completa paz que su hijo heredaría por designio de shinou desde su nacimiento.

Wólfram bajó a su hijo y este se fue corriendo junto con Greta en busca de galletas en la cocina.

El rey se acerco a su esposo y sin más lo besó como siempre lo hacía tratando de demostrar todo el amor que sentía por él, cuando se repararon se escuchó un:

—Te amo – dijeron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a jugar con sus hijos un rato.

Fin

Lamento la tardanza pero la verdad me cuesta mucho escribir los finales, asi que mi mas sinceras disculpas espero les haya gustado y gracias por esperar todo este tiempo de verdad gracias.


End file.
